Fairy Road
by Reclusive Dork
Summary: REBOOT! Arceus is dying, and three legendary trainers are his only hope. Too bad they're pretty much idiots. Arceus is Doomed.
1. Prologue-the Idiot brigade

**Fairy Road**

 **Prologue B**

In Nuvema town, where many a youth start their journey on a path of enlightenment, destruction, or confusion, we Open to find a tall, dark-skinned man wearing bright yellow goggles, Chatting to an exhausted Professor Oak. This is Bahz, the Unova Champion.

"-and this skitty has FOUR puffs on it's tail, not three, which leads me to believe-"

Professor Oak massaged his temples as Juniper walked in with a pink blob. "Sorry champ, but this is a ditto, not a skitty."

"WHAT! But, I already Have four of them!"

The female professor grinned. "Well, now you have five. Do you wanna keep it, or release it?" 

Bahz sighed. "Just give it to a kid..." he picked up his bag to walk out the door, wishing the two Professors a good day, and sighed as he closed the door.

"I'll never find something interesting..."

The door opened five seconds later to admit a frantic assistant. "Is this place haunted? That guy who walked out just now, he Vanished into thin Air!"

 **Prologue M**

We open to the Celadon game corner, where a large panic was ensuing as the slot machines seemed to never give out money, instead shooting different-colored ink out depending on what you get.

The source of this mayhem was a short, red-haired young woman who was currently 'upgrading' another machine. Next to her stood a terrified young woman with short, dark green hair, in a kimono. "Max... Are you sure this is okay?"

"It's fine, Erika, you should see what I did to the ones in goldenrod! And anyways, I have legal proof that I'm allowed to do this."

"This is Not how how should be spending your champion salary!"

The red haired girl turned, raising an eyebrow. "What are you, my mo-" blink.

Erika stared at the now-empty space where max once stood. "...Max..?"

The bartender laid his head down. "Who's gonna fix this?"

 **Prologue D**

In Lumiose city, there are a great many things to see and do.

One of the most popular is to hang out in a cafe.

In one of these cafes, we find the current Kalos champion, one Deck Resseau, entertaining a rather snobby rich brunette. "-and look at my furfrou's hair, it's so, Now."

Deck groaned. "Didn't he you have him cut differently yesterday?"

"That was yesterday. Besides, Bumblebee fluff is SO trending. And I even added my own flair!"

Deck looked at the miserable-looking pink-purple dog pokemon.

"Deck, are you listening to Me? I don't like it when people don't listen to me!"

"How could we not, you're louder than Arceus..." he mumbled.

The girl stamped her fist on the table. "If you don't pay attention to me, I'm leaving!"

Deck rubbed his stubble. "Hmmm, Tempting, tempting."

"Deck!"

Deck vanished.

 **Prologue A**

In the blink of an eye, four figures popped into being in a white expanse. One was a tall dark-skinned man with yellow goggles, one was a red-haired young woman with ink-stains on her shirt, the next was an overly-happy young man in a beanie, and the last was a very confused pink-and-purple dog.

 **"...I must have taken an extra."** A deep, godly voice intoned from behind them.

The three champions (and one dog) turned around, and just as the speaker came into view, the Furfrou with the atrocious haircut vanished back to Kalos... In the grass near the Parfum palace.

The three champions looked away from where the dog had been, and looked up to face the speaker. And up, and up,, until they saw the Godly face of Arceus.

Max let out a long whistle as Bahz panicked. "Fuck, this is cool."

Meanwhile, Deck was picking bits of fluff off his shirt.

Bahz looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about? Do you know what this means?! It Means we're DEAD, Max! DEAD!"

Meanwhile, Deck was currently inspecting his pokeballs.

Max Grinned. "Naw, if we were dead, why would he bother showing up?"

Meanwhile, Deck was checking his pokemon for injuries.

Bahz groaned. "Max, the three of us changed the world. We stopped a war from happening, we literally rewrote the laws of the world! And if you're not dead, why are you covered in blood?"

"It's Ink."

Meanwhile. Deck was feeding his pokemon.

Arceus chuckled. **"Trust me, you three are very much alive. In fact, why don't you look at what Deck is doing?"**

Meanwhile, Deck looked up from his position and smiled. "What? I've been here before, when Xerneas rescued me from the explosion. Welcome to the Bridge of Reality."

Bahz sighed in relief. "Well, that's a relief. Wait... Why are we here?"

Arceus formed what looked to be a sorrowful smile. **"I am Dying, my plates were all stolen from my world by a shadowed thief. I need you three to enter the world of Earthland to retrieve them."**

Bahz started panicking again. "Oh no, it's the end of the world, we're gonna-" Slap!

Bahz held his forehead where Max hit him with a rubber magikarp.

Deck frowned. "Where do you keep that thing?"

Max grinned. "Secret."

 **"Ahem. As I was saying, the world of Earthland is filled with mages and monsters, some of which reach the strength of legends. To help you combat this world, You will each receive the powers of One legendary from your regions"**

The three stood attentively.

 **"Bahz, Zekrom choosing you as his champion was more than just fate. You are more like Zekrom than any other-you shall receive his power."**

Bahz nodded. "I see."

 **"Maxine, Despite your partner, your personality fits that of Mewtwo like a glove. Therefore, you shall gain his powers."**

"Woohoo! Fuck yeah!"

 **"And Deck... Dear me, the similarities between you and Yveltal are staggering. I think you know what you're getting."**

"Xerneas said the same thing."

Arceus sighed. **"Just go."** A large hole appeared beneath their feet, and they fell, into the deep blue sky.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO SURVIVE THIS!"

As the hole closed, arceus groaned. **"I just realized, I sent a trio of idiots, to a world of idiots. ...I am doomed."**

 **[][][][]**

 **And Fairy road is BACK!**

 **Ta-Ta~**


	2. Chapter 1-finding a way

**Fairy Road**

 **Chapter 1: D-1: Mixing up trouble**

Deck looked around him frantically as he fell, desperately searching for a way to survive.

Then it hit him-he had Yveltal's powers, and Yveltal could fly!

He calmed himself down, and spread his arms. "This better work- FLY!"

Deck felt gravity lose hold on him as he soared through the air. He looked down to see that he was barely over the treetops.

He sighed in relief and flew until he found a town. When he reached one, he landed in front of a tavern, where he could gain information about this world.

As he walked in, he immediately took notice of a drinking contest, where a Scantily-clad woman was dominating. Deck smirked, and walked up to the bar. He signaled the barkeep. Deck pulled out a blue crystal and laid it on the counter.

"Hey, I'll make you a bet. I bet you I can make a drink that will knock everyone who drinks it out cold. If even one of these customers stays awake, I'll pay for everyone in this tavern for the whole night... With this Comet shard."

The barkeep picked up the gem and inspected it. "Where did you find this, overseas? There ain't no gems like this in Fiore."

Deck grinned. "It came out of the sky. I have a few more, too."

The barkeep flashed Deck a look. "Tell me what you want if you win."

"Information, I'm looking for some heirlooms that were stolen from my... Grandfather."

The barkeep let Deck behind the bar. "You got yerself a deal kid, but I'm warning you. That girl over there? That's Cana Alberona, the best drink'r in Fiore. It'll take quite a bit to knock her out."

Deck nodded and opened his sack, pulling out two large bottles and two small, red and white. He poured a bit of the large Red bottle into a pitcher, sliced a few kiwis in, poured a shot of the small white bottle in, dropped a few frozen pineapple chunks, and topped it off with a splash of the large White bottle and a shot of the small red bottle. He mixed it for a minute, then poured it into thirteen cups- the number of still awake bar-goers.

He snapped his fingers, and the bargoers, who were all watching, all took a cup- except for the scantily-clad brunette, who was still chugging beer.

The twelve guys all downed it in a gulp.

Twelve men hit the floor. Snores were heard a few seconds later.

The brunette grinned and reached for a cup. "That must be pretty strong stuff, Let me have a try."

Deck watched as she took a sip. Satisfied with the taste, she downed it in the next gulp.

Five seconds later, she was still standing-albeit dizzily, and grinning seductively at him.

Deck groaned. "Great. Another Max."

The barkeep tapped his shoulder. "At least you managed to get her more drunk than I've ever seen. So I assume you'll be paying?"

"Yeah, keep it. Should fetch you a fortune."

Deck sighed as he sat on a stool. "Now how am I going to find them?"

"Hey, you!"

 **Chapter 1: B-1: Booking it**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bahz is not good at keeping cool. So much, that when he's actually in trouble, his pokemon tend to act on their own. Well, when he's REALLY in trouble.

Like right now.

Falling through the air.

At fifty miles per hour, and counting.

Towards a town bustling with people.

Therefore, his Flygon, Jasmine, took matters into her own hands, and caught him fifty feet above the ground.

When he had calmed down, she glided down in front of what looked to be a library.

Bahz took one look at the library, and walked in.

"Excuse me, how much would one need to pay to look up history?"

A lazy-looking man at a desk looked up. "Shush. The Library is free, but you can't take the books anywhere."

"Works for me."

 **Chapter 1: M: Mind Games**

Teleportation is easy to one who has used it before.

Max has used it before, having a powerful psychic partner.

Max had no trouble getting to the ground safely.

But she had fun with it.

She popped up behind a man, and tapped him on the shoulder. Before he looked back she teleported to a nearby rooftop.

His reaction was priceless, as he was then faced with a fat man in a bikini, doing a belly-dance, his bound junk jiggling everywhere.

He screamed like a girl.

He received many odd looks from passers-by, as there wasn't really anything there.

Illusions are fun.

Max scanned the crowd's minds for information, and when she found a particularly interesting tidbit, she looked towards the elaborate building with a bird-like symbol, grinned, and teleported.

Fairy Tail sounds like so much fun.

 **D-2: Treasure?**

Deck turned to see a very attractive blonde girl wearing a white and blue designer shirt with a blue short skirt.

Deck raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what can i do for you?"

The blonde smiled slightly. "I was wondering if you could accompany me somewhere? I'm hunting for treasure, and I could use all the help I could get." she said, fiddling with the keys on her hip.

Deck grinned. ""I'll do anything you want, on one condition."

The blonde fidgeted. "I won't let you feel me up or any-"

"NO! No, I just need Information on this continent. I'm not from here, see. I'm from overseas, and I'm afraid I don't know how this place works."

The blonde blinked, and smiled. "Alright, You got a deal."

Deck held out his hand. "Deck Resseau, nice to meet you."

"Lucy, a pleasure."

Two hours later, Lucy, Deck and Cana walked out of some ruins, Deck carrying a large treasure chest.

"That was too easy." Deck complained.

Lucy stared. "EASY? I couldn't do anything to that monster! And you just... _Ate_ it with that black beam attack of yours!"

Deck grinned. "Chamber of Destruction, very few magic can resist it."

At this point, Cana, who had followed along for the hell of it, chuckled. "You know, you would fit right in at Fairy Tail. Wanna join?"

"YES!"/"What's Fairy Tail?"

Lucy looked at him like he was crazy, then calmed down as she reminded herself that he's from overseas.

Meanwhile, Cana had explained what Fairy Tail was like.

Deck grinned. "Sounds awesome. Count me in!"

 **B-2: Slaves to the media**

As Bahz stepped out of the library, intent on finding this 'Fairy Tail' guild, he looked toward a crowd to see an arrogant blue-haired man, surrounded by girls.

Bahz walked up. "So, what's the big deal about this guy?"

And was promptly accosted by angry fangirls. "Don't you know anything? This is Salamander, a famous Fairy Tail mage!"

An angry voice cut in. "No he's not."

The angry fans turned to a very muscular guy with pink hair. "SHUT UP! What do you know?"

"I know He's not a fairy tail mage, because he doesn't have THIS!" The pink haired guy yelled baring his right shoulder, where a red bird-like mark lay.

The blue haired guy smirked. "How do I know that mark is real?"

Pinkie grinned. "Show me yours."

"I don't need to prove any thing to you." 'Salamander' stated.

A blue cat walked up. "He's lying."

"Did that cat just talk?" Bahz shot out.

"AYE!"

Bahz rubbed his forehead. "Alright, theres a quick way to settle this- Who's the guildmaster of Fairy Tail?"

"Why, me of course!"

"Master Makarov."

"And... Pinkie wins."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' PINKIE! YOU WANNA FIGHT, PUNK!"

Bahz shook his head. "Let's just catch the impostor." he pointed to the escaping liar.

Pinkie bathed himself in fire and rushed the impostor."I'M ALL FIRED UP, YOU AIN'T GETTIN' AWAY!"

-ten minutes later-

The Captain of the guard sighed. "We appreciate you catching the Slaver, but did you have to destroy the port as well?"

Pinkie sweat profusely.

The captain turned to Bahz. "And couldn't you say something to stop him?"

"I'm so sorry, I hope this will pay for the damages. I'm truly, truly, sorry!" Bahz groveled as he pulled out three big nuggets(of gold.)

The captain took the gold. "Where did you get this?"

"I won it in a contest... overseas!"

"Works for me."

After the guard let them go, Pinkie turned to Bahz and grinned. "Thanks for the help, I'm Natsu, and this is Happy."

"Call me Bahz."

"Your name is weird." Happy said.

"How are you talking?"

Two miles down the road. "Why are you following ME!"

"Because I want to see this Fairy Tail. It sounds... Interesting!"

 **[][][]**

 **And the story picks up!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Ta-Ta~!**


	3. Chapter 2- a Fairy important meeting

**Fairy Road**

 **Chapter 2-A Fairy Important Meeting**

Magnolia town, home of a certain guild. Bustling with merchants, mages, and unusual people.

On two different roads, were two groups. One, to the south west, had three people-A Busty blonde, as scantily-clad brunette, and a guy with long black hair in a white beanie.

The other group, to the north-west, had two people and a cat-A slim, muscular guy with Salmon-pink hair, and a tall, dark-skinned guy wearing yellow goggles.

Both were headed to the same spot.

Meanwhile, inside the Fairy Tail guild, the guild master, Makarov, was groaning. "Please tell me that again?"

The Red-purple haired woman sitting in the air(in the AIR!) nodded. "Me and my companions want to join Fairy tail. They'll be here soon. ...along with another recruit and two current members."

Makarov sighed. "Fine. What magic do you use?"

"Lost magic, Chamber of Knowledge. My companions use Chamber of Storms and Chamber of Destruction. Also, we all use familiar summoning."

Makarov groaned. "Great, I can already feel the paperwork coming at me."

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Natsu and Cana rushed in, babbling about new members. Makarov sent Max a glare. "I know, Natsu. This Mind-mage already told me."

Meanwhile, Deck and Bahz were standing outside.

Deck smiled. "Shall we?"

Bahz nodded. "We Shall."

Deck nodded and lifted off the ground, two red-and-black wings shooting from his shoulder blades. He then shot into the guild and winked at Lucy, before stopping near Max.

"I assume you already told him?"

Max nodded. "Of course."

Bahz walked up, completely ignoring the fight Natsu started. "Why are you guys showing off? You do realize we're trying to keep... a..." Bahz trailed of as he saw a huge fight erupt in the guild. "Maybe showing off won't be so bad. Sooooooooo, can we join?"

"Me too!" Lucy cried as she ran up.

Max looked the blonde up and down, then popped up behind her with a grin on her face.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?"

Lucy squeaked, and hid behind Deck.

Deck moved to the side. "You shouldn't hide behind me. I'm terrified of her."

Bahz placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, she relatively harmless."

Makarov Jumped off the counter, a strange stamp in his hand. "Where do you want it?"

Max snorted. "Not in the face."

Makarov paused. "I like you. Terrified of you, yes, but you'll fit right in. So, really, where? And what color?"

Deck grinned. "Right wrist, black & red."

Max smirked. "Right above my cleavage, Grey and green."

Bahz nodded. "Back of my right hand, electric blue and yellow."

Lucy looked at the three. "Pink, right hand."

Makarov nodded, and a white-haired young woman walked up behind him. "I'm so glad you're controlling your tendencies, master."

Makarov looked at Max with a haunted look. "Yeah, yeah I am."

As the white haired girl(Mirajane, according to Lucy) gave them their guild marks, Makarov silently snuck away.

[][][]

That Night

Makarov sighed as he locked the doors to the guild. He looked back at the road, where Mirajane was standing. "Mira, What do you think of the new members?"

Mira placed a hand to her cheek. "Something's off about those three. They seem a bit... Out of place."

Makarov nodded. "I see you noticed it too."

[][][]

The next morning, 5 AM.

"So, how did you manage to get this apartment?" Deck grinned.

Max smirked. "Sold a couple potions and ethers. The people who bought it seemed to think they were 'Miracle Medicine'."

Deck blinked. "I thought they only worked on pokemon?"

"Yeah, but they don't know that."

Deck grinned wider. "You're evil Max."

The doorbell ringed, and Max opened the door to see a very professional-looking lynx with a bag on it's back.

Max smiled and payed the cat, who slung the bag to throw something out of it.

That something happened to be a large wooden crate taller than Max.

The Lynx trotted away happily.

Deck walked up. "What kind of pokemon was that?"

Bahz' voice rang from behind the box. "Looked like a Liepard to me, but wrong colors."

Max groaned as she attempted to open the box. "This place is weird."

[][][]

8-am, same day.

Makarov whistled cheerfully as he opened the guild, thinking about the Nice, hot cup of coffee waiting in the automatic coffee maker.

As he opened the door, he was greeted with a cheery "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Mira."

"That wasn't me, I've been behind you the whole time." Mirajane's voice cuts from the opposite direction.

Makarov mechanically turns to face Mira, then shoots back with a 'crack' to see the four new members sitting at the bar. The blonde was waving sheepishly.

"I thought you were already here..." Lucy mumbled sleepily.

Makarov looked at the other three. "How did you get in?"

Max raised her hand, which was holding a small cartridge. "I picked the Lock, but don't worry, I locked it back up."

Makarov sighed. "I need some strong coffee."

"Oh, I've got that covered. Hope you like it Super Strong!" Max laughed.

"Please, not even the strongest in Fiore can do anything to me." Makarov reached for a mug.

"Okay!" Max reached out with a pot of ominously black glowing coffee, and poured it into his cup.

Makarov stared at the brew in his cup. "How'd you get it to glow?"

Deck smiled as Makarov took a gulp. "It was grown in an especially fertile field with special berries."

Makarov lowered his mug. "Hoo! That's strong! Divine! I feel like I could fly right now!"

Bahz looked at Makarov sheepishly. "Maybe you should have put it in a smaller cup."

Makarov looked at Bahz curiously. "Why?"

"Oh, reasons." Bahz looked over to the door as someone knocked.

"Mail call!" The door flung open to reveal a large pile of papers, with legs.

The pile of papers made its way to the bulletin board, where they realized it was just the mailman.

The mailman tacked the majority of the papers onto the board, then went upstairs with the rest.

Deck looked at the stairs. "What's up there?"

"You're not allowed up there, it's S-class only." Makarov cheerfully shouted.

Deck shrugged. "Okay, what's with the rest of the papers?"

"Regular missions. Go get one, you're new."

Max was already at the board, along with a very tall Native American looking guy that wasn't there two seconds ago.

Lucy gawked at the man who just popped into existence. "Where did he come from?!"

"I'm Nab."

"I Didn't ask your name!"

Max grinned and grabbed two jobs. "We're doing these."

Max placed the slips of paper on the counter, and Makarov looked at them. "Get a book out of Duke Everloo's Mansion? 200,000J. And... Find my son's Duck. 400,000J."

Deck looked up incredulously. "A Duck? Why would we want to find a bird with teeth?"

Max looked at the Everloo job. "Duke Everloo is a famous womanizer, very fond of blondes."

Max slung her arm around Lucy's shoulder. "That's Where you come in, buttercup."

Lucy shivered. "Don't I get a Say in this?"

Bahz walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be there for you. Probably."

Lucy hung her head. "Yeah, that makes me feel So much better."

Deck walked to the door and looked back. "Don't worry, If this womanizer tries anything, I'll deal with him."

As he walked out, Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit more confident.

[][][]

On the train.

"So, You guys know each other, right? How'd you meet." Lucy asked with a smile.

Deck laughed. "Small talk, huh? Well, Bahz was my mentor, of sorts. Max just showed up one day, and kept showing up every so often."

Lucy nodded. "Oh! The Master said you used summoning magic? Is it anything like Celestial spirit magic?"

Deck shook his head and tapped his trainer belt. "No, we actually use a different type of summoning. We each have six Containment orbs, called Pokeballs, that each hold one creature from our.. continent. On our... Continent, there are around three hundred fifty known species of powerful monsters, that we call Pokemon. A good portion of those are able to attain a more powerful form, most of which being a permanent transformation."

Deck pulled one of the balls on the belt, a red-white ball, and tossed it into the air, and a large orange rodent with a long black tail tipped with a lightning bolt materialized.

"FUCKING Shit! I was Sleeping! Why'd you wake me up?" the Raichu complained in a female voice.

Deck blanched. "Vultra?"

The Raichu looked at Deck with a scowl. "Yes, O glorious Master?"

"Since when can you speak human language?"

Bahz and Max just looked on in amusement.

 **[][][]**

 **Well, that's that. I'll be telling you the pokemon teams now- But only their Nicknames! You guys get to guess who's what.{AN 2/5/17- I have changed a few names- the new names will be in brackets, and the old names will be gone}  
**

 **Bahz- Leafy, Jasmine(already seen), Sparx, Dayla, Big Red, Simon**

 **Max- {Aphrodite}, {Hestia], {Igneous), {Icarus}, {Persephone}, Alexander.**

 **Deck- Buffy, Hanzo, Vultra(seen above), Shade, {Heracles}, Havok.**

 **Enjoy the Guessing game! (If you guess one correct team before they all appear, you can submit an OC)**

 **Ta-Ta~**


	4. Chapter 3-Two for the Price of One

**Fairy Road**

 **Chapter 3- One for the Price of Two.**

Deck rubbed his forehead as Vultra smirked at him. "I'm still confused about why I understand you."

While Deck was trying to wrap his head around the situation, Bahz pulled a Dusk ball off his belt, and tossed it open. "Come out, Dayla!"

The dusk ball released a red light that formed into a black bipedal fox-like creature the hight of a full-grown man.

The Shiny Zoroark turned it's wistful gaze on Bahz. "You called, master~?"

Bahz Jumped in excitement. "Fascinating! You can talk! How can you talk, when Did you learn?"

Dayla shook her head. "I've always been able to talk, you just couldn't understand me until now." she said dryly.

"This is Fascinating! Intriguing! Unbelievable! This is better than that Talking Cat!"

Max reached for a white ball on a black-lace choker. "I've got a better Talking cat than the one you saw. Come out, Alex!"

She tossed the premier ball in the air, and it hadn't even gone two inches, before a stream of red light burst out and formed into a Rather adorable slender pink cat with a very long tail, floating in the air.

"HI MAX!" the Mew greeted cheerfully, before teleporting to behind Deck, who was staring at the spot Alex was floating before.

"A MEW?! I thought you had a skitty! How come I've never seen the Mew before? AUGH!"

Deck shrieked in surprise as Alex dipped his tail down the back of Deck's shirt. Deck looked back at the pink kitten with a glare, but Alex just giggled and floated over to max, before laying down on her head and resting his tail on her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Bahz was playing twenty questions with Dayla.

Lucy looked between the six other occupants of the compartment. "I'm confused. They don't normally talk?"

Max smirked. "Maybe for those two, I've always been able to talk to them."

Bahz snapped his fingers. "I've Got it! It must be the ambient magic of this New world!"

Lucy looked at Bahz pointedly. "I thought you were from another continent. Were you Lying?"

Bahz started sweating profusely. "I, I mean..."

"Shut up Bahz, I'll explain." Deck cut in with a glare at Bahz.

Deck turned to Lucy, pulling a large notepad out of his pack. He started drawing on the pad. "Okay, so we technically ARE from another continent, but it's actually three different continents in a separate world. This is Not a parallel world, like the world within a mirror. This is a completely separate universe. Pokemon are everywhere in that world. We were sent here by the God of our world to collect lost artifacts to save our own world. Does that explain enough?"

Lucy looked horrified. "There are... Other Worlds...?"

Unbridled Truth was supereffective! Lucy fainted.

A few minutes later, the train pulled into the station.

[][][]

Lucy woke up to a warm, fuzzy bed, that smelled slightly of mint. Not wanting to get up, she snuggled further into the folds of fuzz, only to stop when she heard a thunderous heartbeat.

Lucy bolted upright, to see herself sitting on what seemed to be a massive orange, black and white Husky.

Lucy blinked. "I was sleeping on a... Giant dog?"

"What's a Dog?"

Lucy screamed and fell off the arcanine... And onto Deck.

Bahz looked at the compromising position the two were in, with Deck's face lodged firmly between Lucy's generous bust, all the while struggling for air. "Well, Lucy's up."

Max looked up from her pokedex, and smirked as she saw Lucy push herself up, Deck gasping for air.

Lucy looked around, they were on a luxuriously paved walkway leading up to a tacky mansion. "Where are we?"

Max smirked. "Rutaber town. Where everyone is rich, and there are no homeless people. Because they got sent away."

"On gilded carts." Came Deck's voice from below Lucy.

Lucy paled and looked down to see herself straddling Deck.

"SORRY!" She squeaked as she leaped off of Deck onto the ground beside him.

Deck stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, I can't say it was that bad, it was rather pleasant... Up until I started to lose air. Which was rather quick."

Max laughed as Bahz helped Lucy up, who was currently glaring at Deck.

Deck walked up to the door of the mansion, a Pink and Gold monstrosity.

Lucy looked at the mansion in Horror. "So Tacky!"

"We've seen worse." Bahz deadpanned.

Deck smiled as he rang the doorbell." "Wisteria would love it."

Max giggled. "Naw, I think she'd add to it. Definitely frills, and bows."

Lucy stared at them with a puzzled look. "Who's Wisteria?"

But before her question was answered, the door flung open to reveal a posh little boy dressed in a frilly outfit with a tight, stiff collar.

The boy looked up at them and furled his brow in disgust.

"MOM! THERE ARE HOMELESS PEOPLE AT THE DOOR!"

Lucy looked affronted at this, but Deck laughed. "Kid, we're the mages your dad sent for."

The kid sniffed. "Oh. Dad's not home, and mommy doesn't talk to commoners."

He scratched his head. "Oh, but... Uhh... You can talk to the maid! She's always here."

He led them down the hall, which seemed to be filled with a large number of lavatories, each a different color, and each more gaudy than the last.

Deck rubbed his eyes and looked at the floor. "I was wrong, even Wisteria would hate this."

The floor was a caramel brown. The group looked back at the lavatories.

Bahz sighed. "Apparently this town is colorblind."

The little boy showed them to a room that was smaller than all the lavatories they passed. Inside the room was a homely woman with a very pretty face sitting at a loom.

"Carla! The mages dad sent for are here."

The woman looked up from the loom. "Young Master Manfred! Um... Yes, I believe the request was to find the duck?"

"I have no rebuttal for that." Bahz stated. "We are indeed here to find the Duck."

Deck scratched his ear. "Can we see a picture of the duck?"

The maid showed a picture of a duck on a golden throne-bed, with silk sheets, and a sardine dispenser at his side.

Max gawked. "What the..? That duck lives better than I do!"

Bahz held his beard in puzzlement. "How do you make a sardine dispenser?"

[][][]

After hours of fruitless endeavors of trying to catch the incredibly big and fast water fowl, the team regroups to discuss plans to catch the duck.

"Okay, I can't understand how we can't catch a three-foot literally golden duck." Deck ranted.

Bahz sighed. "I'm afraid we will need to call in some reinforcements."

Deck nodded and pulled a couple poke-balls off his belt, Bahz and Max doing the same.

"Lucy, you may want to step back a bit." Deck said as the three tossed their poke-balls into the air.

A flash of light, and the clearing was filled with six varied creatures. One creature, a dragon that resembled a dragonfly, flew over to Bahz and wrapped him in a hug, complete with bite. Another creature, a blue monkey with dreadlocks, ran to the fountain and jumped in.

The flygon turned to look at Lucy, and tightened her grip on Bahz as if to say 'Mine'.

Lucy shakes her head and looks towards Max, who now had a blue mer-dog-creature lying on her head, and a large silver nine-tailed fox running around her.

In Deck's area a large bipedal blue frog with it tongue wrapped around like a scarf stood in a ready stance like a Ninja, While Vultra glares sleepily grumbling to herself.

Bahz begin to direct his pokemon "OK heres the plan Jasmine fly up and proceed to circle the skies search for a golden duck," The green dragon took off into the air "Simon get out of the fountain and search the northeast corridor." The blue monkey gave a thumbs up and went back to swimming.

"Max, get your pokemon the check the pond and south west area, Deck get your pokemon to check the maze and the garden in the north."

Max and Deck nodded and let their pokemon go. Simipour was still swimming in the golden fountain. Bahz sighed and continued to bark orders.

"Okay, Max and Lucy you take the west side, Me and Deck will search the east side. If we do this right we can catch the creature and be done by nightfall. All right everyone know what their job is?" Everyone nodded and was about to set off when the maid came running up.

"Misters and Misses." she said out of breath. "The duck has returned home and so your services are no longer needed." They stared at the Maid with exasperated shock.

"WHAT!" all of them cried.

"We went though all that trouble and the duck just returns home!" Deck cried fuming

"All that work for nothing?" Lucy cried dropping to the floor and sighing in exhaustion

"but my plan, my well thought out plan!." Bahz cried, as all of a sudden a green blur dropped out of the sky and tackled him into the ground rubbing and hugging him.

"Its ok Friend Bahz, Jasmine is here for you." The green dragon rubbed and nuzzled Bahz who was crying out in discomfort. Max just shrugged her shoulders and whistled bright and clear into the darkened sky, as her pokemon ran back to her.

"You win some you lose some." she said to Lucy who was crying in frustration over failing her first mission.

"I'm sure we'll complete the next one." she said putting a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Yeah your right, Ok everyone return!" Bahz and the gang called back the pokemon and began to walk back to the mansion. As they approached the doorway the kid sat there throwing a golden plate up and down.

"You guys are still here? To bad you failed or you would have gotten this cool plate." He said waving the plate in front of their faces. The kid snaps his finger and two burly men come out of nowhere, pick them up and began to carry them to a gold, sliver, and blue, carriage with jewels encrusted in the body and diamonds rims on the wheels.

"Little brat! I'll make you pay." Max snaps grabbing the plate and throwing against the wall where it bounced back and hits Deck in the face.

"MAX! Be careful and aim next time!" Deck yelled as the kid shrieked in laughter.

"Enjoy your trip, and don't come back!" the kid laughed as they where chucked into a rather plush cabin with a minibar

"Wow this is the Goodbye carriage? I wonder what the welcome carriage looks like?" Bahz said grabbing a soda from the bar.

As the morning sun broke over the horizon our gang awoke to the sounds of waves crashing against a shore.

"Whats going on?" Lucy said sleepily rubbing her eyes as Bahz and Deck woke as well stretching and groaning Max was still fast asleep with Alexander curled around her snoring away.

"Is that a beach?" Deck asked looking out the window to see pristine blue waves crashing upon golden sand. Cozy little Cottages were lined up along the shore with kids playing in the surf and the adults fishing in the sea.

"They deport homeless people to the beach?" Deck said stepping out of the carriage as a well groomed man with dark tan skin wearing beach comber clothes and harpoon in one hand came up to them.

"Welcome to Hobo Bay! Paradise from the homeless and destitute" He said laughing as Max groggily steps out of the cabin yawning.

"We're not homeless, We're Mages from Fairy Tail" She said scratching her head.

"Oh Fairy Tail wizards! We tend to see them every once in a while, the family must be at it again. Hey Everyone we got some Guild Mages again!" The man cried to the people who began to laugh.

"Don't fret too much think of it has a mini-vacation." The man laughed and clapped Deck on the back.

"Young sir?" The carriage driver tapped Bahz on the shoulder. Bahz turned around.

"Yes?"

The carriage driver handed him a bag of money. "Here is partial payment for your troubles, the rest has been sent to the guild." He tipped his hat and drove off.

After they had distributed the money, a rather generous sum, Deck looked around and smiled. "One job for the Price of Two... Not as bad as I thought."

 **[][][]**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4-The Notorious Dookie

**Fairy Road**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Notorious Dookie**

A dashing young man with a ponytail of black hair down to his calves stared at the burning mansion with a look of amusement on his face.

"There is an interesting story here." he remarked as the flames danced in his golden eyes.

He turned and looked into the distance watching a group of young people walk towards the train station laughing and carrying sacks full to the bursting. He smiled at the redheads purple highlights.

"Very interesting indeed."

[][][]

Six hours earlier

"My FEET hurt." Lucy complained for the Sixteenth time as they walked into a new town. "Are we there yet?"

Max giggled. "You can ride on Iggy, If you want. He never gets tired."

Lucy remembered the massive fluffy dog that had carried her before. "Sure, I guess."

Deck looked up from his Holocaster's GPS(now fitted to Fiore, thanks to Max). "Actually, we're in the right town now, so we should just go meet the client. Tough it out."

Lucy groaned.

"You know, you kinda brought it on yourself, wearing heels and all." Bahz deadpanned.

Lucy glared at him. "Shut up!" She stomped forward, only for her heels to snap, and she fell backwards... Into Deck.

Bahz blinked. "What did I say?"

Deck groaned as he sat up, Lucy strewn across his lap.

Max giggled. "Hey Lovebirds! We're here!"

Lucy looked at the position they were in, squealed, and scrambled off of Deck's lap only to fall face-first on the ground.

Deck stood up and dusted himself off. "Funny, It usually takes a couple dates to get this far." He added playfully. Then he saw the position Lucy was in. "This suddenly got less funny."

Lucy sat up and took off her shoes. "Stupid shoes..." She said as she pulled them off and threw them at the side of the road.

The other three stared at her feet.

"You're bleeding!" Max said as she let out her Arcanine, Igneous.

Deck pulled out a potion and handed it to Bahz, who sprayed it on her feet and pulled out some cloth wraps, and wrapped Lucy's feet in bandages.

Max then Picked Lucy up and sat her on Iggy's back.

Lucy was rather stunned. "Thanks, Guys..."

[][][]

A few minutes later, they were at the front door to a rather nice mansion, Much nicer than the Bright and distastefully colored monstrosities of Rutaber town.

Max knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal a Kind-looking brunette woman.

"Are you here for the job?" She asked with a melodic voice.

"Yes ma'am" Deck replied

"Come this way" The women said, leading them down a well-furbished hall into an elegantly decorated tea room.

Bahz observed the decorations in the room. "Something seems off."

"My husband will join us in a moment. Please make yourself comfortable and have some tea and biscuits." She said with a bright smile, she turned to look at the ragged gang and let out a breath of shock when she saw Lucy's feet.

"Oh, where are your shoes?"

"They broke on the way." Lucy replied

"Well we'll have to fix that now won't we?" The woman disappeared out of the room only to return five minutes later with two pairs of trainers in pink and purple. She handed one pair to Lucy and the other to Max, who looked at them with distain.

"What ever is the matter? Are they the wrong size?" the woman asked handing Lucy a pair of cozy looking socks.

"Umm, no. I just don't normally wear shoes." Max said looking down at her bare feet.

"Wait! How long have you gone without shoes?" Lucy asked tying the trainers tightly.

Max held up a hand and counted on her fingers. "...Uh... Since I was eight?" Max said placing the trainers on the floor next to her. Deck laughed at this.

"She never wears shoes, not even when its cold." He said unable to control his laughter.

"I've only seen her wear shoes once and she took them off not five minutes later." Bahz said chuckling.

"Something I'm missing?" A deep voiced man with a small mustache said as he entered the room. He was an older gentleman, with a sad look on his face, wearing a suit that didn't suit him quite right.

"My name is Kaby Melon, I have a request for you to do something rather... Unusual."

"Unusual?! My whole life has been unusual." Deck said.

"We're used to unusual" Max said Bahz nodding along.

"My request is, to destroy a book." Kaby said with a serious and sad face

"Wait why do you want to destroy a book, books are wonderful filled to the brim with knowledge, adventure, romance!" Bahz

"Not this book, This book has brought nothing but pain and misery to my family. THIS BOOK NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED!" Kaby said raising his voice.

"Alright, Alright" Deck replied raising his hands "We'll destroy this book."

"What is this book that you want so badly destroyed?" Lucy asked.

Kaby let out a muffled cry. "It's called Daybreak, My father was forced to write it by Duke Everlue, who had him imprisoned and starved."

Max smiled quite mischievously, giggling quietly. "We'll take the job."

Deck and Bahz shared a look. "This is Not going to end well."

Lucy took several steps back with a fearful look on her face. "What's wrong with her?"

Bahz sighed. "You don't want to know. Trust me. _I_ don't want to know."

[][][]

At the gates to Everlue mansion, we find Deck wearing a Maroon tuxedo that came from his backpack, Bahz is wearing a black business suit, and Max was wearing a gray pants suit, which she seemed very sullen in. Lucy, on the other hand, was in a skimpy maid outfit. With white gloves.

"Why do I have to wear this? You guys get to wear tuxedos!"

Max grunted. "The flier said that the duke likes Hot blondes. We're both hot, but you're blonde."

Deck pulled at his tuxedo. "I like this suit, but it's not good for battles."

Bahz struck a pose. "I don't know what you're talking about, I make this Suit look _good!_ "

Deck walked up to the gates. "So, How do we get his attention? Is there a doorbell?"

As they looked for a doorbell, they were stopped by a rather... _large_ gorilla-like maid. "And what do you want?" She said with a sneer.

Max laid her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "We have an Applicant for the job!"

Lucy squeaked. "Can I change my mind, now?"

The Gorilla maid looked at Lucy, and sneered harder. "Too Ugly!"

"WHAT!"

[][][]

"That Bitch, where does she get off calling me ugly when she's bigger than the house." Lucy stomped away from the gate cursing as they all turned away and walked down the path.

"Well I guess we have to go tell them we can't do it." Bahz said stuffing his suit into his backpack.

"We can't, We have to help them. Can't you see it?" Deck stated

"See what?" Bahz asked staring at Deck. "They have plenty of money, they can hire someone else. Someone more fitting for the job."

"But that's just it, they can't." Max said looking back at the mansion "They don't have that much money."

"They live in a mansion. They have to have money." Bahz said looking a little disheveled.

"No, they were borrowing it, it actually belongs to a Mr. Harold Dannon, he's a friend of Kaby's" Max answered. "I read the name on the mail in the tearoom, their actually quite poor."

Bahz looked back at the gleaming white mansion and scowled, "You're right, we have to help. ...And you shouldn't be looking at people's mail!"

Max shrugged. "Why? I do it all the time."

"Because it's improper! And incredibly rude!"

"But that's how I found out that Ash was a boy! I read Delia's ultrasound results."

Deck snickered. "Only you, Max. Only you."

Bahz groaned. "You know how to be proper! You did at your Champion's Ball! Why do you act like a slob?"

Max grinned. "Eh, It's way more fun this way. Hey, I've got an Idea! Let's break in."

Bahz looked at the mansion. "We don't need to break in, there are tunnels!"

Deck froze. "Um... Let's not... Okay?"

Bahz looked back at Deck, only to see Max behind him pale as a ghost. "Something I'm missing?"

"It's nothing important right now." Deck said straightening his tie.

"Well if we can't go in through the front door, and we can't go in through the tunnels. How are we to get in?" Lucy asked the group.

At this Max smiled, "How comfortable are you with heights?"

[][][]

Ten minutes later Lucy was struggling to keep her skirt down as Max floated them all in the air high above Duke Everlue's mansion,

"I didn't know you possessed levitation magic." Lucy squeaked out.

"I don't~! I've always been able to do this." Max smiled.

Lucy looked rather confused at this statement.

"Brace yourselves we're going in." Max said

Max started speeding down, looking to crash through a stained glass skylight right into Everlue's tea room.

In the Tea room, Duke Everlue was enjoying a nice cup of earl grey, while listening to Pelvis Parsley.

He had just finished reading his favorite book, 50 shades of Earl Grey, When he heard a crack above him. He stared up only to dive out of the way as a speeding missile dropped onto his fine marble table smashing it into a fine dust, and leaving a bit of an imprint in the floor.

Three others fell next to her landing lightly on the mess.

Deck smirked. "Always the grand entrance with you ain't it."

Max brushed the dust off her clothes. "Well a lady must be spectacular."

Duke Everlue got up and pointed at the group with a quivering finger. "YOU! YOU BREAKING AND ENTERING! MY-MY THINGS, MY FLOOR MY-"

Deck silenced him with a back hand. Duke Everlue collapsed on the floor. "Well, Max? Get anything interesting from his mind?" he said tying up the obese man.

"Just about 1,000 incriminating things and... A lot of pictures of some Earl guy in different shades." Max replied closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Great! Now can you find out where that evidence is." Bahz said picking up the picture book and staring at it. "...I thought this guy was straight."

Max smiled "Oh yeah, I know where it is. In fact I'm gathering it up as we speak. By the way Lucy, can you go into the library? The book we're looking for is golden."

Lucy ran into the next room, coming out a minute later with a gold book that looked like it had never been opened.

"That fat bastard, he never even read it. Not that it's worth reading, but still." Lucy said holding the book open.

"Hmm." she hummed looking at the book closer. "There seems to be an enchantment on this book." she said.

"Whelp, I think that's all we need." Deck said as he lifted a bulging bag over his shoulder.

Bahz held the still knocked out Duke by the leg, and Max's eyes where drawn to a gleaming key on the Dukes hip. Smiling, she took it off his hip as they headed out the mansion.

When they arrived at the gate, they were greeted by towns police force who had responded to the screaming.

Deck and Bahz walked up and dropped the bag and the duke at their feet. The police men looked into the bag and found enough incriminating evidence to put him away for about a thousand years.

"Thank you!" One officer said, gasping in relief.

"We've been searching for a way to take him down for years." said another they shook the groups hands and dragged off the Duke who had woken up in time to get knocked out again by hitting his head on a rock.

Deck looked back at the mansion. "Lucy, Bahz, you go ahead." He said with a sideways smirk towards Max, who was cracking her knuckles.

Bahz sighed and shook his head. "I don't like the influence Lance had on you. It makes you too unpredictable. Though," he says looking at where Max stood seconds ago. "You're not as bad as some people."

He looked back at Deck, only to find he, too, had vanished. "Though I could be wrong..."

[][][]

At Harold Dannon's Mansion.

Lucy and Bahz walked in, to be greeted by Kaby. "OH! You're Back. Have you destroyed the book?"

Lucy pulled the book out and handed it over. "Well, We decided you deserved to do it yourself."

Kaby took the book with a tentative hand. "I see... Then..."

What he was about to say next was interrupted by a bright light erupting from the book and coalescing into letters that rearranged and to spell out DEAR KABY. Other letters burst from the pages and rearranged in fantastic formations.

When the lights subsided, Kaby held the book lightly, threatening to drop it. "What... What happened?"

"So that's it." lucy exclaimed. "When I found the book, I duiscovered an enchantment I couldn't crack. It seems that Kemu Zaleon, Real name Zekua Melon, retired not because he had written the worst book in the world..."

"But also because he had written the Best book in the world. That book has everything he ever wanted to say to you."

Kaby's eye filled with tears as he stared at the beautiful book. "...I suppose this is where I pay you."

Bahz shook his head. "Sorry, but you can't. We didn't fulfill the request, and... Anyways, i think my other two teammates are looting the Duke's place as we speak. We got him arrested, you see."

Deck walks in with several bags of loot, only to be topped by Max balancing a gold statue of Earl Grey on her head.

Deck hands a large bag of gold items to Kaby. "The cool thing about us looting the place is that we got official clearance to do so."

 **AND That's it. It has been Months since our last update.**

 **SORRY!**

 **(I particularly Hated this chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 5-Events on the Other side

**Fairy Road**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Events On the Other Side**

 **[][][]**

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE KANTO REGION**

 _"Reports continue to flood in of a large amount of natural disasters across the globe, varying in intensity. Both Champions and scientists are working together to determine the cause of this."_

 _CLICK._

Lance glowered at the screen with concern. "Great. Just what we need on top of my niece vanishing. How did that happen, anyways? You get anything from Erika, Pops?"

Alder looked away from the blubbering mess that was Erika. "Nope. She's still bawling her eyes out. Also, yesterday this bill came in from the game corner. Something about a 'Paintball massacre'."

Lance snatched the bill and threw it into the fire. "Dumb shit forgot she paid to do that. Though I don't really blame him, she seems to be really talented at making messes."

A loud crash rang through the halls. "WHAT! NO!"

The door slammed open and Red rushed in, metaphorical flames pooling at his mouth, with Ash and Delia following behind a little spooked out. A depressed Bruno lagged behind("My perfect little angel... Where are yoooouuuu...")

"WHERE IS SHE!" Red shrieked.

If this were a less serious situation, Lance would have busted a gut laughing.

 _Max? An angel? Right._

Alder waved Red over to Erika. "Red, Come over here. You've the most experience with this girl out of all of us, can you decipher what she's saying?"

Red took a couple deep breaths. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

[][][]

 **CURRENTLY, IN UNOVA**

A short woman with Long black hair and red-rimmed glasses stood outside the Nuvema town lab, holding a Microphone. "Good day! This is Charlie Greeceman, from Castelia News. We're here live at the Pokemon Laboratory in Nuvema town, with Professor Aurea Juniper, looking into the strange disappearance of the Regions' resident Champion, Bahz Howelt- Are you sure we have that name right? What kind of person Names their kid 'Bahz?"

Professor Juniper shook her head. "Dunno, but It's his name."

Charlie wilted. "Right... Anyways, you were the last one to see him, right?"

"That was my assistant, Layla. According to her, he walked out the door and vanished into thin air."

Charlie perked up. "Is that so? Do you believe that this is in any way related to the disappearances of the Kanto/Johto and Kalos Champions?"

Juniper sighed. "I wouldn't know, but I believe there is Some kind of connection."

Charlie held the mic closer turning back to the camera. "You heard it here, three well known champions disappear into thin air in full view of the public, could these dissapearances be in any way tied to the freak thunderstorms and fires happening across the country? No one knows. This has been Charlie Greeceman reporting live from the pokemon lab in Nuvema town, back to you Tom!"

Meanwhile, at a nearby cafe, a young boy with long green hair looks at the news crew with sadness in his eyes.

"...I must find him."

[][][]

 **Now, In Kalos.**

 _"Police were called this morning to the scene of a strange dispute between two young women who seemed to be fighting over the young champion, Deck Resseau, who was mysteriously absent from the scene. The instigator, one Sibyl McClaire, apparently attacked the victim, who shall go unnamed, after Deck suddenly vanished into thin air... Along with the victim's furfrou, during their date._

 _Sibyl, who has a restraining order against her by the Champion himself, was noted as having attacked with a war-cry of 'demon witch'. The victim is now in the hospital, suffering from minor injuries she is expected to recover from, and a mild case of poisoning caused by a toxin on Sibyl's fingernails that would have put the victim into a coma if not for the quick-thinking actions of young Kanto gym leader Brock Slate, who was there on vacation at the time._

 _The perpetrator, Sibyll, is now in maximum security custody. In order to prevent her from escaping again, police have posted a team of highly-capable pokemon that are authorized to maim, and seriously injure."_

 _Click._

"Well... That explains a lot. Now we know why Deck didn't return with the Groceries." A tall man with graying hair and a thick moustache wearing a Lime-green tuxedo sighed as he turned of the Telly.

"Barry! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Baravelus Resseau swung around to see his wife Simone holding a cosmic blue parasol with glittering stars on it. Barry's heart fell.

"Please don't tell me... Is Wisteria Okay!?"

Simone fell down and started sobbing. "I Don't KNOW! She just Vanished into Thin air!"

Barry moved to embrace his wife. "It'll be... okay, Simone... we'll find them soon enough... I hope."

"I hope so too..."

[][][]

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE KANTO REGION**

"I'm A HORRIBLE FATHER! I LET HER GO ALONE... HOW COULD I DO SUCH A THING!"

Delia smacked her husband in the nose. "SHUT UP! She's Twenty-three years old! She can handle herself!"

Ash pulled his finger from his nose. "And you're not really her dad, anyways."

"THAT'S A LIE! I didn't have to make her to be her father! ...And anyways, I have legal Proof!" Bruno pulled out a large laminated document in a golden picture frame from the seat of his pants.

Lance did a double take. "Okay, I have so many questions, but here's the top two- first, Where the hell did you pull that from?"

Bruno looks from side to side. "... From the depths of my heart!"

Lance cringes. "Ew. And another thing, I'M her legal guardian, And I don't remember signing the rights over."

Bruno smirks and thrusts the frame under lances nose. "OH yes you did! See!"

Lance wrinkled his nose when he looked at the document. "...You forged her signature. ...You forged MY signature. By the way, That is NOT how you spell my name."

Bruno's smirk fell.

Suddenly, Red called out to the group.

"Guys? This problem just got bigger."

The group looked over to see Red cradling Erika, who was holding a small open box with a ornate Gold ring with an opal flower design.

Erika sobbed. "I was going to propose yesterday... But she vanished... Into thin air!"

The room was silent for a few moments.

Bruno fell backwards. "MY Baby's getting married..!"

[][][]

 **Back to Unova!**

A slender hand turned off the television.

Cynthia stepped back. "Well, He's missing again. Guess I have to go find that idiot. He's probably researching some obscure legend again... Last time he vanished like this he got stuck at the bottom of the Grand Ravine, searching for Regirock. None of my previous boyfriends gave me this much stress. Why do I stay with him again?"

Her Garchomp lets out a light growl. Cynthia chuckles. "Oh, yeah, that's right. It's because he has a-"

[][][]

 **And finally, in Kalos!**

A loud thud sounds as a suitcase slams closed, and a gloved hand lifts it onto a thin shoulder.

"You're going to look for him, aren't you." a deep voice sounds from the doorway.

Korrina turns to face her grandfather, Gurrkin, with a determined look on her face. "Yeah. If I don't go, and no-one else finds him, I'll feel empty. I mean, What kind of Rival would I be if i just let him die?"

Gurrkin shook his head. "I'm not going to stop you, but I'm sending someone with you."

Korrina looked behind her grandfather, to see a tall, well dressed man in a lab coat.

"Professor Sycamore!?"

The Professor smiled. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I abandoned one of my best students. Let's go."

[][][]

 **At the Bridge of Reality**

Arceus looked at the various scenes, and at the young child at his foot.

 **"... Maybe I can lighten the load on those three... These ones might be able to help."**

The little girl at his foot smiled. "Soooooo... Where am I going?"

Arceus Chuckled. **"Someplace new."**

[]

 **?Some Mountaintop in Earthland?**

 _As I wake up I am immediately alerted to harsh winds and bright sunlight. I open my eyes to see tall Iron spike, jutting out of the stone floor around me._

 _...Where am I?_

 **[][][]**

 **[][][][][][]**

 **...Well, that was fast.**

 **-Well, this is a good setup. I'm not gonna tell you what for, though-**

 **Anyways, Review, please! I need them...**


	7. Chapter 6- The Fairy Tale Princess

**Fairy Road**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Fairy Tale Princess**

Tired and arms laden with lots of loot, Our four heroes stumbled into the guild hall with sore feet(aside from Max) to report their missions a failure.

Max sulked. "Do we have to report when we fail the missions?"

Deck nodded. "It's standard procedure for any type of guild."

Bahz chuckled. "And anyways, we Learn from our failures."

Lucy grimaced. "Yeah, I learned that marble is flammable when exposed to Max."

""EVERYTHING is flammable when exposed to Max."" Bahz and Deck chimed.

"I once saw her Electrocute rubber." Deck grinned.

Bahz opened his mouth to say something, but it died on his lips. "Well that tops what I was going to say."

As they walked through the door, they noticed that most of the guild members were gathered around a single table.

Deck smirked. "What, did someone invent a new drinking game?"

Max perked up. "I call Next!"

Suddenly, a very familiar(to the Pokéworlders, that is) head of Bright pink hair(with red bangs) popped above the crowd.

Deck froze with shock as the owner of the head launched herself at him with a full-body tackle.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Deck just went limp as the tiny missile smashed into his abdomen.

The little girl then stood up to reveal an adorable fairy princess dress-complete with gossamer wings.

"Big brother! I've found you! Now we can get the groceries back home! ...But... How are we gonna get home?"

Footsteps heralded the arrival of Guildmaster Makarov. "...So, Deck. It seems you Know this young lady."

"Santa-Midget!" Cried the young girl in delight.

Makarov made a face of extreme suffering. "Don't... Call me that... Anyways, Deck, would you mind introducing her?"

Deck stood up, picking the girl up and holding her out like a doll by her armpits. "This is my adorable little sister, Wisteria. ...By the way, squirt, how on earth did you get here?"

"Giant Godly Ponyta sent me!"

The group froze.

"...Arceus..?" whispered deck.

Bahz immediately Ushered Deck(Who was still Holding Wisteria), Max, and Lucy Out the door. "We need to go discuss this elsewhere."

Max pouted. "But I wanna Drink!"

"Deck can make you a Master Ball at Lucy's place, Let's go."

"Wait, Why My Place!?"

"IMPORTANT STUFF!"

"Will there be cookies?"

"...Yes. There will be cookies, Now let's get going before we say something that can't be fixed!"

By this time they were already halfway to the apartment(Bahz can be really fast when he's panicking)

At the apartment

Deck sighed as he pulled a wrapped plate of White Chip Macadamia cookies from the cupboard,

Lucy looks at Deck accusingly. "When did you put that there?"

Deck looked back. "I was Hiding them there so Max wouldn't steal them."

He then looked at the package and sighed. "But it seems she found them anyways. Next time, I'm not telling anyone where I hide them- She'll just read their minds."

Bahz Smiled. "Oh, I just think about pie, and she's redirected!"

Deck sighed. "You say that, but your the only one I told."

"...Ah, Fraggit."

Deck walked over to the couch, where Wisteria was jumping up and down in her seat, And handed her three cookies.

He then walked over to Max, pulled out a cookie, popped it in his mouth, and walked away.

Bahz walked over to Wisteria and crouched down.(at this point, deck had tripped on mew, and faceplanted into the wall) "Soo... Wisteria. What did this... Giant Godly Ponyta say to you?"

(at this point, Deck had pounced over the plate of cookies to protect them from Max)"He said he'd send me to see Big Brother!"

"...And..?"(at this point, Max and deck were tactically maneuvering about each other)

"...And... That He'll be sending more people to help with... Uh... Things!"

The room went silent(which said a lot, considering that Deck and Max were engaged in a fist fight.)

Lucy looked around. "Why are you all quiet? That's good, Right?"

"We have... Very interesting friends." Deck gasped.

Max nodded. "Plus, If he's sending more people, We might be running out of time."

Wisteria suddenly beamed. "Oh! OH! I CAN DO THIS NOW!"

The coffee table suddenly sprouted a crystal formation.

"...We're doomed."

The Next Day, Guild hall

Bahz, Deck, and Max were sitting at a round table discussing... Stuff.

Lucy was standing to the side watching Wisteria bob up and down into the air, squealing in delight as Max used her powers to simulate flight

"This is either a good thing or a bad thing". Deck said as he sipped his coffee

"If Arceus is sending more people then he must be dying fast." Max said furrowing her brow and chewing nervously on her nails

"Why did Wisp gain powers upon entry to this world I thought it was only us?" Bahz puzzled

Deck set his drink down and watched Wisp shoot dissolving crystals into the air.

"If you think about it it does, Arceus gave us powers upon entry so why wouldn't he give others it."

The three stared at each other wondering who the next person would be and when they would come. Deck looked at Bahz with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure I know who Arceus is gonna send after you- Your Girlfriend."

"Ex-Girlfriend." Bahz replied hastily.

Max Snorted. "What, did she finally dump you?"

"...Nnnooo..."

Deck chuckled. "Then she's still you're girlfriend, because I know you don't have the balls to break up with her."

Bahz sputtered indignantly. "Well what about you and that Skater girl?"

Deck looked at Bahz with a gaze that clearly said 'Ew'. "Bahz, She's my Childhood friend. Not my girlfriend. We grew up together, but that doesn't mean we like each other. Speaking of childhood friends, What about Red, Max?"

"Or Silver!" Bahz included.

Max looked at Bahz quizzically. "Red's an option, but my brother and I were never close. The only time I ever met him was at the birth of Collin." Max's face darkened as if slipping into a horrible memory.

Deck quickly interjected. "WELL Professor Sycamore is a possible ally- He did teach me almost everything I know, except for battle strategy, that was Bahz."

Wisteria trotted up with a pout on her face. "Max, why did you drop me?!"

Deck gasped. "Max, Why did you drop the squirt!"

"Oh, Sorry." Max said, turning around and picking up a short figure, and tossing them into the air.

Wisteria looked up at the figure in the air. "Santa-midget doesn't look happy."

This startled Max so much that she abruptly dropped Makarov onto the table. "I'M SORRY!"

Makarov straightened his jacket. "I sure hope so, Don't destroy the world while I'm gone Max, I can't possibly afford that."

Max looked up indignantly. "Deck's the one with Destructive Powers!"

Deck snorted. "And yet, You're the one who burned Marble to ash."

Makarov interjected. "Well, That said, I'm leaving now- Please don't destroy anything. Also, Mirajane's in charge while I'm gone."

Deck smiled. "What, you don't trust us?"

Makarov deadpanned. "Until you can keep your summons from making such a mess, you don't get to run the guild."

He punctuated this with a look over at the counter, where Havok the Tyranitar was huddling over a demolished cheesecake with a dopey grin on his face.

When he turned back to the group, Alex the Mew was peeking over the back of his head.

Bahz nodded. "I guess your right."

Just behind Bahz, Simon the simipour dumped a bucket of water over Gray's head. Gray retaliated by sealing Simon in a block of ice with only his head exposed.

"Dude! What the crap!" Simon bellowed, followed by a scald to Gray''s nether regions.

"Aiiiiieeeeeeee!"

"That's why you should wear clothes, perv!"

Dayla the Zoroark walked by holding a book of Poetry, followed by Levy, who was also reading a book of Poetry. "Idiots..."

"OI! FUCKTARDS! SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Vultra bellowed at a two figures at the bar, who were shouting about the essence of Manliness.

"But it's MANLY to be MANLY!" Elfman shouted back.

Icarus the Charizard added his two cents. "Icarus does not understand why you do not like Manliness!"

Vultra stomped her feet. "SHUT UP! THE BEST MEN ARE GIRLY, YOU FUCKERS!"

The guild went silent at that, and Bahz and Max Looked at Deck amusedly.

"What? Why do you think she follows me?"

The guild erupted into a rolling laughter.

Suddenly, the doors to the guild slammed open, and a feminine figure strolled in toting a giant horn on her back.

 **And, That's that. If you can guess who the Pokemon's personalities are based on, you get a cookie. also, I have edited the names list on chapter 2[a fairy important meeting]  
**


End file.
